Tal vez estoy cansado
by HomelessCaramel
Summary: Tal vez estoy cansado, tal vez ha sido suficiente... tal vez necesito huir lejos para volver a ser el mismo. KPOP BEAST/B2ST One-Shot OT6


Título: Tal vez estoy cansado  
>Autor: Caramel<br>Rating: Apto para todos los públicos  
>Notas: Lo escribí en uno de mis momentos de cansancio sobre el extraño modo de vida que tengo, cosas que pasan a veces.<p>

Esta es una de esas historias para sentirse identificados.

Ninguna de los integrantes de BEAST me pertenece, solo la trama es mía.

Pueden leerlo con cualquier canción melancólica que quieran, yo recomiendo Storm de Super Junior.

**[ ~ ]**

Me revolví incómodo en la cama por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos. La cabeza me dolía y sentía las fuerzas de mi vida escaparse en cada uno de mis esporádicos suspiros de agotamiento.

¿Habría llegado a mi límite?, sí, es lo más seguro. Simplemente ya no podía con todo.  
>Ya no tengo las energías para estar en grabaciones, entrevistas, sesiones y además de todo, seguir velando por la unión de mi grupo cuando ni yo mismo puedo saber en dónde demonios estoy parado. Todos saben que los quiero como a mis verdaderos hermanos, pero todo esto es demasiado para mí. Tal vez ya no puedo ser el buen líder de antes.<p>

Tal vez estoy cansado.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para evitar ver aquel cielo inexistente en la alcoba. Por más que lo intentaba el sueño no quería venir a mí, y el dolor punzante en cada una de mis articulaciones no dejaba que Morfeo me asistiera tan fácilmente.

¿Realmente valía la pena?, no, ya no la valía. Las horas de perfección y práctica frente al espejo se resumían en nada, por más que doliera el cuerpo no era suficiente, tenía que hacerlo mejor para mi público.  
>Pero ya no puedo.<br>Con decir que hasta el respirar es algo imposible, me asfixio ante la desesperación de mi propia obsesión. Tal vez ya no puedo ser el buen bailarín de antes.

Tal vez estoy cansado.

Golpeé mi frente con la palma de la mano. Simplemente no puedo parar de pensar estupideces, pero tal como va el rumbo de mis pensamientos, quizás las estupideces dejaron de ser estúpidas.  
>Jodida redundancia.<br>Nada de lo que hago parece ser lo suficientemente bueno, ninguna de mis letras logra convencer a alguien... mierda, ¡siquiera yo me las creo!

¿Acaso con mi música puedo mejorar la opinión que tengo de mí mismo?  
>Es un buen chiste al menos.<br>No importa las veces que ella me repita lo bueno que soy, para mí no son más que palabras vacías de alguien que quiere hacerme sentir mejor, pero todo artista sabe que no hay remedio para la falta de creatividad. Tal vez ya no puedo ser el buen rapero de antes.

Tal vez estoy cansado.

Intenté que la toz que agitaba mi pecho no se notara tanto esta vez. Mis labios estaban secos, partidos por la tensión con la que he vivido estos días de incontables presentaciones. Nadie sabe lo que significa ser el cantante principal. Nadie sabe lo fuerte que pueden zumbar tus oídos cuando tu potencia vocal llega a esos puntos de máxima expresión… nadie sabe lo fuerte que son los mareos por la vibración y la falta de oxígeno. Pero tampoco es como si fuera a permitir que vieran mi rostro al bajarme del escenario.

¿Qué hago si todos dan por sentado que mi voz jamás estará mal?, intento cuidarme día y noche, hasta me he prohibido muchas cosas para que un montón de hipócritas no hable mal de mi grupo. Pero ya no estoy para esto. Tal vez ya no pueda ser el buen cantante de antes.

Tal vez estoy cansado.

Un suspiro largo y pesado se logró escapar de mis labios una vez que coloqué cuidadosamente mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo… Dolían un poco. Quizás debería dejar de ejercitarme tanto, después de todo sé que mis seguidoras me seguirán queriendo… ¿cierto?  
>Torcí una sonrisa.<br>Ya no estoy tan seguro de que la gente me quiera por lo que soy… pues lo único que vende de mí es mi físico.

¿Qué mi sonrisa es la que agrada?, sí, eso debe hacerme sentir mejor: ser un chico vacío al que todos quieren de forma superficial, sin saber hacer otra cosa que no sea eso, sonreír. Bueno, pues quiero intentar algo diferente. Tal vez ya no quiero ser el chico bonito de antes.

Tal vez estoy cansado.

Bocabajo, así me encontraba, bocabajo ahogándome con la almohada de plumas que me había comprado la compañía. No tenía sueño, ni hambre, ni nada… no tenía nada.  
>No tenía un lugar en el grupo, no tenía la mejor sonrisa, la mayor cantidad de fans, no tenía el reconocimiento del resto.<br>Nada que me haga sentir especial, diferente, otra cosa que no fuera el bulto del grupo. Pero alguien tenía que ser el más joven, quién dijera "no te preocupes, hyung, puedes tomar mi parte del pastel también".

¿A quién podría importarle?, solo necesitaban un blanco para disparar, y aquí me encontraba, bocabajo, ahogándome con la almohada que me compró la compañía.

- Chicos… - susurré silenciado por la almohada – tengo algo importante que decirles.

Estos pensamientos no se podían quedar así, nada de esto se podía quedar así. Si ya no podía ser el buen _maknae_ de antes, al menos dejaría en claro lo que tenía que decir. Quería irme lejos.

Me acomodé en mi litera para que todos me escucharan mejor.

- Creo que necesitamos vacaciones… ¿qué tal si vamos a alguna playa muy lejana por unas semanas?

Mi corazón latió tranquilamente cuando oí sus respuestas afirmativas.

_Todos podemos perder el rumbo, lo importante es volver a él antes de que sea tarde._

**[ ~ ]**

**¿Ustedes qué piensan?**  
><strong>Comentarios siempre bienvenidos.<strong>

PD: Los errores gramaticales y ortográficos no existen, solo son una ilusión de sus pequeñas mentes. (?)


End file.
